Across Space
by chirlagirl
Summary: Sequel to EVE. Rose and the Doctor must fight to protect their small family all the while going through the perils of parenthood. Will they survive old enemies or be taken down by a precotious five year old?
1. Chapter 1

Rose glanced over at the Doctor. She was finishing reading an old manuscript the Doctor had given her for her birthday. He claimed Jane Austen had written it upon his personal request. The story was interesting enough, albeit not as interesting as Pride and Prejudice, but Rose thought it was sweet of the Doctor to commission Jane Austen to write a short story just for her. How he convinced her to write a story was beyond Rose. She thought Austen quite the recluse, but knowing the Doctor, all he had to do was grin in his charming boyish way and he even had older women feeling like twenty year olds again.

The Doctor lay on the carpeted floor of the library sleeping away as his five- year old son Jack joined his father in quiet slumber. They were both quite the pair, thought Rose watching them sleep. She wasn't sure who tired out whom. Little Jack lay on top of his father, the Doctor had his arm around him protectively. Both had similar features, although Jack had more Rose's eyes but the rest was all his father's. Even the freckles across his nose and his thick brown hair resembled the Doctor's. Rose had to stop herself from laughing as she noticed the front of the Doctor's dark stripped suit becoming covered in baby drool.

Rose went over to lay beside her two favorite people. Her heart constricted as she watched them sleep. She couldn't imagine life without either of them and tried to suppress the sadness she felt as she recalled the time she was forced to live without the Doctor. She had been stuck in a parallel world, pregnant with Jack. She thought she would never see him again, but for some miracle his ninth reincarnation showed up in the parallel dimension and managed to get her back to his future self, although he did needed a bit of convincing from Rose.

"Don't stare," the Doctor scolded, not opening his eyes. His free arm snaked around Rose and pulled her close. Rose laid her head on top of his shoulder.

"I love watching you sleep," she confessed.

"It's a bit creepy," he mumbled. "Besides, I'm not naked."

That made Rose chuckle and lightly punched him on the side. "You're so full of it," she said.

"Oi," he said, "and you call yourself a mother using that kind of language in front of your son."

"You think that will scar him for life?" she asked glancing at her sleeping son. "As if your failed attempt with giving him his own sonic screw driver isn't scaring enough."

"Ah, chip off the old block," the Doctor said with pride in his voice. "Quite cheeky of him if you ask me."

"He unscrewed all the doors he could find in the TARDIS and then the shelves of the library practically came crashing on top of him!" Rose exclaimed. "The little monster threw the biggest tantrum I've ever seen when I had to take away that screw driver from him."

"Meany," the Doctor accused.

"You coward," she said laughing as she looked up at the Doctor. His eyes were wide open now looking a bit guilty. "You were the one who didn't have the strength to take it away from him! He became a menace, waving his little sonic screw driver around!"

"How was I suppose to know that it was to become his favorite toy," the Doctor said in a pout.

"You could of given him a non sonic one," Rose said rolling up her eyes. "Didn't his own misuse of yours give you a hint that he wasn't ready for one?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a minute. "Ah, yup," he finally said recalling the time when Jack had bolted them inside their room with his father's screwdriver. Thank goodness the TARDIS let them out, but Rose had been furious with the Doctor after she had warned him not to show Jack how to use the screwdriver. At times she felt as though she was dealing with two children instead of the one.

Jack began to stir in his sleep and Rose cuddled a bit more with the Doctor and her son, touching her son's small fist.

"How could someone so small be such a terror one minute and an absolute joy the next?" she asked out loud and then frowned when she saw that the answer to her question stare down at her innocently. Rose sighed, resigned to her fate.

"Come on then," she said getting up. "Get your son to bed before he wakes up. It's late and we need to get up early tomorrow if we are going to finally go to that planet you keep going on about."

The Doctor smiled brightly and carefully stood up with Jack still sleeping in his arms. He followed Rose as she led him to Jack's room, which was right in front of theirs. Rose watched by the doorway as the Doctor took off his son's shoes and carefully put on his jimjams and tucked him in bed.

"He's so much your son," the Doctor whispered to Rose as he joined her by the doorway. Rose raised her eyebrow in question as he said, "He sleeps through anything."

"Oi, I think you're trying to offend me!" she exclaimed.

"There are other things I'd rather do to you," the Doctor said in a hushed whisper.

"Really?" Rose asked, suddenly interested in the look he was giving her. "Are you sure you can handle it this time?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked suddenly confused.

"You look tired, Doctor," Rose said. "Remember the last time Jack tired you out…"

"You mean I tired him out," the Doctor interrupted.

"You wish!" Rose exclaimed, closing little Jack's bedroom door and leading the Doctor to theirs. "You promised me a romantic evening and you ended up snoring half the night."

"Time Lords don't snore," the Doctor said a bit offended.

"You could of fooled me with that symphony your nose was playing all night," laughed Rose.

The Doctor gave her a cheeky grin and lifted her up in his arms. "Right, you want a night of romance, do you?" he asked in his adventurous voice. "How about I give you a night to remember?!"

Rose laughed out loud as he dumped her onto their bed. It had been ages since she'd seen the Doctor this excited as taking care of Jack usually tired them both out. The Doctor stripped down in record time and proceeded to undress Rose.

"You're kind of in a hurry, aren't you?" Rose asked him half laughing. The Doctor stopped and looked at her frowning.

"Why?" he asked. "Aren't you?"

"To tell you the truth, Doctor," Rose confessed. "I'm a bit knackered."

The Doctor groaned and fell beside her in bed. "The one time we have alone and you're kaput," he moaned. "I've been pent up for ages."

"Really?" Rose asked amused. "This coming from someone who rarely gave indications that he was sexually inclined when we first traveled together."

"Who said I wasn't?" he asked in a scoff. "You come strutting into my TARDIS like an innocent little minx and I never had a chance."

"Really?" Rose asked skeptically, running a hand up his chest. "You were the one who invited me to come inside, remember?"

"I had ulterior motives," he confessed.

"You never said," Rose pointed out. "Your other incarnation didn't seem like the type."

"I was all moody and angsty," the Doctor said loving the stoking feel of Rose's fingers on his chest. He grinned lazily as her hand traveled to other more interesting parts of his body. "I thought you said you weren't interested," he then said as she gripped him in her hand.

"I said I was knackered," Rose reminded him. "I never said I wasn't interested in this." Rose then lowered herself and began doing things to him that he knew would be outlawed in several planets, not to mention half a galaxy that he had yet to show Rose.

The Doctor looked across the console to see Rose hastily pull up her hair in a ponytail while trying to convince Jack that he should put on his warm jumper. The Doctor had to confess that for someone who feared becoming domestic, he would travel back several times in a heartbeat to witness a scene such as the one before him. His beautiful Rose and his rambunctious son were at it again. Rose had to look at Jack at eye level when he became difficult and threaten to take away another favorite toy if he refused to do what she said. The Doctor was no use as he always found a way to return the toys to his son and practically led him have the run of the ship. Ah, domesticity. He didn't mind it as much as long as it was an adventure he could share with Rose and Jack.

They were, of course, late as usual. He wasn't able to get Rose up in the morning, especially since he decided to get creative in their lovemaking and really tired her out, not to mention himself in the process. So it was up to the Doctor to tend to Jack in the morning, especially since Jack made it into their bedroom and demanded to eat beans on toast for breakfast. The Doctor sighed and went about preparing what he could for his son while Rose slept on.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Doctor reflected on his morning with Rose and his son, the TARDIS suddenly began to lurch and spin in the vortex. The Doctor yelled out to Rose to hang on to something as things started to get out of control. He wasn't sure what it was that had affected the TARDIS and they were quickly spinning out of control. Rose held onto Jack in a tight grip and for the first time Jack looked a bit startled as it never occurred to him that his secure home could spin so out of control.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out in worry, seeing him frantically try to stabilize the controls.  
"Doctor! What's happening?"

"I don't know!" the Doctor yelled back. "Get ready for landing!"

The TARDIS shook and rattled as it finally landed, throwing the Doctor, Rose and Jack about in the console room. When things settled, some wires hung about and things had fallen around the console room, but the main console, to the Doctor's relief, remained intact.

"Everyone ok?" the Doctor asked in concern, searching around for his family. He found Rose and Jack by the captain's chair. Jack was lying on top of Rose as she held onto him protectively while she seemed to have the wind knocked out of her.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried out in worry. "Are you ok? Jack?"

Jack looked up at his father and laughed. "Can we do that again?" he asked smiling widely. Rose led out a breath and rolled up her eyes as she saw the Doctor match his son's infectious grin. Rose wasn't surprised that they both would have the same reaction.

The Doctor helped Rose and his son up and started searching for signs of where they had landed. Rose held onto Jack, despite his squirming and joined the Doctor by the monitor of the console.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I want to say London," the Doctor replied. "What London, I'm not sure," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. "We could be back in the parallel world?"

"Could be," the Doctor replied. "Strange, but the last time this happened the TARDIS wasn't working."

"But everything seems fine with her," Rose said. "Doesn't it? It doesn't sound as though worlds are collapsing."

"No," the Doctor said deep in thought.  
"Put me down, mummy!" Jack insisted as he became bored of hearing his parents talking. He wanted to see where the TARDIS had taken them. He was ready to enjoy the outdoors. Rose was still caught up by what the Doctor was saying and let Jack down.

"Doctor," Rose began, "if we are in the parallel world, then it means that my mum and dad are right outside." Her eyes began to shine with tears. The Doctor looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Rose," he said gripping her arms. "We can't stay here," he reminded her. "I'm not sure how this is possible, but we can't risk staying here more than necessary. It's too dangerous."

"But the TARDIS is ok," she reminded him.

"I don't know for how long!" the Doctor exclaimed. "There is something very wrong here. It's taking a great power just to keep both worlds from collapsing."

"I remember," Rose said, touching the Doctor's face lightly. "When you said goodbye the last time. You said you were burning up a sun just to say goodbye." Tears began to stream down her face as she remembered that moment and the Doctor's own eyes shone with tears as he hugged her close.

"I don't want to risk loosing you again," the Doctor said feeling fear for the first time in a long time. "I don't want to loose you and Jack."

"Jack!" Rose cried remembering that she let him down and barely caught a glimpse of his small frame as he exited the TARDIS.

Jack looked up at the strange man that looked down at him. He smiled crookedly as the man's eyes widen in amazement.

"My god, the Doctor shrunk," Mickey said kneeling in front of Jack at eye level.

"You idiot!" Jack cried out laughing. "My dad can't shrink."

"Oi, you are a cheeky one, eh?" Mickey asked quite offended. It figured that the small child would be the Doctor's. Who else would procreate an annoyance in miniature form?

Both the Doctor and Rose ran after Jack, stopping right behind him as they noticed that they were surrounded by an army of men with guns led by Mickey Smith. Rose scooped Jack up protectively.

"How dare you point guns at my son!" she exclaimed suddenly angry.

"Rose!" Mickey cried out, excited at seeing her. She didn't seem to age a bit. She was still beautiful and full of life. He gave his men a signal to lower his weapons. "Sorry about that, Rose," he apologized smiling at her. He felt as though everything and everyone else suddenly faded and there was only Rose. His Rose Tyler. She'd finally come back.

"Hello," a voice said breaking into his thoughts. Suddenly Rose didn't seem alone anymore. He took in the new picture as he noticed the Doctor put an arm around her as Jack was lowered to stand between his parents.

"Mickey!" the Doctor greeted taking in the scene before him. They seemed to have landed in front of the Thames River and the familiar backdrop of the zeppelins outlined the horizon. "Yup, parallel dimension," he said in deep thought. "Are you and Torchwood responsible for this?" the Doctor asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Mickey replied. "How have you been Rose?" he asked turning his attention to her.

Rose had lowered her defenses and realized that she was glad to see Mickey after such a long time. She smiled at him. "Come here," she said after a moment, allowing him to hug her. Mickey then felt a kick to his chins.

"Oi!" he cried out, breaking away from Rose. He looked down at Jack in surprise.

"Why is the idiot touching mummy?" he asked the Doctor, not used to seeing anyone else but his father touch her with such familiarity.

"Jack!" Rose scolded. She kneeled to look at him at eye level. Jack suddenly suspected that he'd done something very wrong. "Mickey is mummy's friend. You need to respect him. He's mummy's friend like Shareen and uncle Jack, remember?"

"I like uncle Jack," Jack said smiling again.

"Why am I not surprise?" Mickey asked, trying not to let the little boy bring him down a notch in front of his men who already looked at him in amusement. "You had to name him Jack?" he then asked the Doctor.

"But you came in a strong tenth," the Doctor replied, patting Mickey on the shoulder as he walked around, smiling at the troops. "Right then," he said putting his hands in his pocket and taking an assertive stance. "Whose in charge? Where's Pete?"

"Pete sent me to get you," Mickey replied trying to get a handle of the situation.

"You couldn't come alone, you had to bring the troops?" asked the Doctor. Before Mickey could reply a black car stopped in front of them and a very worried Jacked leaped out.  
"Mickey!" Jackie cried out trying to rush pass the troops. "Is she here? Is it Rose?"

Jackie stopped in front of the Doctor, her jaw dropping in surprise. Before he could say anything she gripped him in a huge hug, her eyes shinning with tears. The Doctor almost smiled in relief thankful that her greeting wasn't in a form of another slap. He could still feel the last time her hand had made contact with his check. It still hurt.

"Tell me she's here with you!" she begged.

"Mum!" Rose called out from behind Mickey. "I'm right here!"

Jackie began to cry as she pushed the Doctor and Mickey aside as she reached Rose and gripped her tightly in her arms.

"My little girl!" she exclaimed. "Oh, my poor dear!"

Rose started to cry as well. She was never so glad to see her mother. She didn't realize how much until she was back with her face to face. Jackie had aged slightly, but still looked like a very handsome woman. Her wardrobe had also changed as she wore more expensive clothing and a bit more jewelry than Rose remembered. Regardless of that fact, she still felt very much like her mum.

"Oh, my dear!" Jackie exclaimed. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you! Your father mentioned that you might be back, but I never dreamed it could be true. As soon as he said that you were here, I rushed right over!" She took in Rose, smiling through her tears that poured down her face.

She suddenly turned to the Doctor and grabbed his arm. "And you," she rattled on, "You've finally made an honest women of my Rose!"

Both the Doctor and Rose looked at each other as if caught.

"You did make an honest woman out of her," Jackie repeated, her grip on the Doctor's arm tightening. "Didn't you?"

The Doctor almost yelped in pain.

"Mum," Rose suddenly said trying to get her mother's attention. "Look, this is Jack, your grandson!"

Jackie momentarily forgot her interrogation as she saw Jack looking up at her in puzzlement by his mother's side.

"Oh!" Jackie exclaimed bending down to look at Jack. "Aren't you beautiful! Just like your mother, thank God!"  
Mickey chuckled seeing the Doctor's distasteful look. Although Jack did have Rose's eyes, he was clearly the spitting image of the Doctor. Jackie's refusal to see the contrary was a classical mother in law reaction that Mickey was clearly enjoying. "Can I just say how happy I am to see you again, Doctor?" he asked in glee.

"Mickey," the Doctor said, trying to ignore Mickey's jibe. "Why are we here? How did you know we were coming?"

Mickey was suddenly serious. "You've got to come with me to Torchwood, Doctor," he said. "This is important."

"Obviously," the Doctor replied. "I hope it is very important Mickey, because I'm not thrilled about putting my family's life in danger just for a family reunion. We fell through the vortex. You remember how that went the last time you traveled with us. I'm not very keen on seeing either Rose nor Jack get hurt."

Mickey had never seen the Doctor's expression turn deadly, especially towards him. For the first time it dawned on Mickey that the Doctor was not someone to be crossed and would have no qualms about protecting Rose or his son, even against her own family. Funny, he never thought he would see the day when the Doctor would ever have a family, much less with Rose. Glancing over at Rose, who seemed unaware of what transpired between the Doctor and Mickey. Mickey nodded in agreement and asked the Doctor to follow him.


End file.
